Krud'dha
'Krud'dha ' is a character featured in the third season of The Lion Guard. Like Pãgala, he is a territorial mongoose who lives in the marsh alongside a whole pack of them to which the Guard finds out they are protective of their snails. Background Like Pãgala, Krud'dha shows a hostile attitude to other animals whenever they enter their marsh. When the Lion Guard cannot figure out why the mongooses are angry, it is figured out that Bunga is eating their snails. Despite his temper, he is not really a villain but rather a neutral obstacle as he was overprotective of their snails along with the other mongooses. Role in the series ''Marsh of Mystery'' As the Lion Guard and Makini enter the marsh, Krud'dha and the other mongooses continuously attack the animals thinking they are intruders to which they are not being aggressive to the mongooses while Makini and Ono escape for safety much to her not listening to Ono. During the ambush, Krud'dha and the mongooses continue attacking the Guard to which Fuli explains to Kion that the Guard can't hurt them; the Guard attempts to talk to the mongooses but they refuse to talk to them. Kion tries to ask Ono about the mongooses but he realizes that he is not with the Guard along with Makini. Meanwhile when Bunga is eating snails, Krud'dha and the other mongooses fight back again to drive them out of their territory. As the Guard follows Fuli to look for the moja kwa moja stone in the marsh, Krud'dha and the other mongooses retreat to take revenge against the Guard. It is then later figured out that the reason why Krud'dha, Pãgala, and the other mongooses are angry is not because the Lion Guard is entering the marsh but is because Bunga keeps eating their snails as Kion never knew the snails belonged to them. Krud'dha aggressively explains to Kion that the mongooses want their snails back and they want the Guard out of their marsh. When Makini and Ono emerge from the cavern after getting lost, Ono crashes into a log where Krud'dha and the other mongooses find snails as they finally stop attacking and enjoy the snails they find. Bunga attempts to eat one, but Fuli tells him not to as it can cause the same problem again. Having solved the problem with the mongooses, the Lion Guard continues their journey the moja kwa moja stone in the marsh. Relationships Friends Mongoose Pack Like Pãgala, Krud'dha is in good conditions with the rest of the mongooses in helping keep intruders away from their marsh. Enemies Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Anga, and Makini Krud'dha, Pãgala, and the rest of the mongooses are shown to be unkind to the Lion Guard and Makini since he and the other mongooses attack them to lead them out of their marsh. However, it is later figured out that Bunga keeps eating their snails to which it is known the mongooses are angry only because of their snails being eaten, thinking the Lion Guard and Makini are thieves trying to steal their food. After the mongooses finally find snails when Makini and Ono reunite with the Guard, Ono also comments on the mongooses eating their snails as it is their own food. External links *Krud'dha on Lion King Wiki Category:Animals Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Asian characters